


Things Better Left Unsaid

by maryn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryn/pseuds/maryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After revealing Irene's password, Sherlock realizes that the score wasn't in his favor; it was finally settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post 'Scandal in Belgravia'
> 
> Chapters switch between Sherlock POV and Irene POV.

He never felt the electricity and euphoria he would usually feel after solving a case when he left Mycroft's office that night. Hours later, pacing the floor of his flat, that familiar feeling still never came. Instead, he felt weightless and empty. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do with himself, and he couldn't shake the memory of someone whom he had only referred to as The Woman. Her voice, her smile, the look of utter lust in her eyes; it was all he saw and heard for weeks. 

 

_S-H-E-R._

_  
_He had won. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side- he had even said so himself. But if that was true, then why was he feeling like he had lost? All his life, he refused to show affection and blocked out any feelings of it towards anyone or anything.

 

_Why was The Woman different?_

 

Every time he saw her, even though it was only briefly, he felt a spark between them. He never felt the usual air of superiority and brilliance that accompanied him around her; instead, he felt as though he could finally relax. He never had to impress her or show off because _she understood_. And now, because of his own selfish doing, he had her destroyed.

 

Irene Adler was nothing but another criminal brought to justice in the eyes of the British government, but to Sherlock Holmes, she always will be _the_ woman.


End file.
